mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tenkaichi Budokai Begins
A Rival Arrives The chapter begins with Dosa discussing with Gogo what kind of girl he wants the boy to bring him. After being shown a picture of Dosa's type, Gogo sets off again, hoping to please Dosa this time. When he returns, Gogo is revealed to have brought a beautiful woman to Kame House.Dosa , who is ecstatic, explains that Gogo's first step into training is to get the woman's undies. However, the woman tells him she is only wearing a shirt, causing Roshi to get a nosebleed. Forced to show Gogo how it is done, Roshi walks up to the woman, who turns out to be a mermaid. Dosa then asks if he may touch her breasts, which she replies with a swift punch to the jaw. Dosa turns this into a training lesson, in that you must take punches to get stronger. As they discuss getting a third woman, Gogo spots a boat near the shore with a boy on it. The boy jumps out of the boat, but ends up getting his head stuck in the sand. After Gogo helps pull him out, he introduces himself as Comet and requests for Dosa to train him. Although Dosa declines the request, Comet hands him a Dirty Magazine, forcing him to change his mind. However, he must find a pretty woman along with Gogo before he takes him on as his student. As Comet jumps onto the Flying Plot Box Cloud, he falls through the little cloud, causing him to explain his intentions of training: to be popular with girls... Who's That Girl? The chapter opens with Gogo and Shehab riding the Flying Plot Box Cloud in search of an attractive woman. As they fly, Gogo spots a "woman" he believes Mucheon Dosa would like (unbeknownst that it is a man), which Shehab promptly scolds him over. They then begin a discussion about telling the difference between males and females. Meanwhile, a young, blonde-haired woman is being chased after by policemen. To get them off her tail, she throws a grenade at them; she manages to stop one of them, but the other is still on the prowl. She then goes up a cliff, where she loses the policeman in the rock formations. However, they track her down and attempt to take her into custody. Just as she is about to fire her pistol at them, one of her hairs brush her nose, causing her to change into a blue-haired gal. Back with Gogo and Shehab, they are discussing if there is a girl in the cliffs they are flying over. At the scene of the police chase, the police are about to take her into custody, but the woman (who they refer to as Kusami) has no recollection of the events that transpired moments ago. Frightened, the woman screams in horror, a scream that can be heard by Gogo and Shehab who are directly above her. The boys contemplate whether helping her is safe or not, but Gogo does not care; he jumps right in and gives the policemen a wallop. After defeating the officers, the boys decide to take Kusami with them to Dosa's, believing he will be satisfied with this gal. Nothing to Sneeze At As Kusami asks where they are taking her, Gogo points out Kame House, their destination. Upon reaching the small island, they cannot find Dosa . As Gogo goes to look for the old man (who was in the bathroom), Shehab and Kusami begin to discuss why she was being chased by the police, but Dosa interrupts. The geezer proceeds to flirt with Kusami, who is oblivious to the man's intentions. He then asks her if she would like to stay at Kame House; an offer she quickly accepts. He also offers to train her in martial arts, and gives her a uniform she must wear. As she is about to undress in front of the three males, Krillin comments on it, making her go inside to change. After she returns, she, as well as the others, are wearing women's lingerie. Just as they begin training, a fly touches Kusami's nose, causing her to revert back to her blonde-haired persona. Having no recollection of the three men before her, she grabs her handcannon and fires, and sneezes again, which forces her back to her blue-haired personality. The chapter ends with Kasumi asking if she did anything bad, which Dosa replies with an, "of course not." Nothing to Sneeze at Pt. 2? The chapter opens with Dosa putting Kame House in a Dyna-Cap. After doing so, him, Gogo, Shehab and Kusami board a hoverboat, which they take to an volcanic island, where they set up Kame House. Kusami goes inside to prepare dinner as the men begin training. Their first assignment is to run 100 kilometers. Shehab is the first to go; his time is 10.4 seconds. Gogo goes next, and his time is 11 seconds, exactly. However, Gogo's shoes are tattered, so he asks if he can change his shoes and run again, which Dosa allows. After getting a change of shoes, he runs again, getting a time of 8.5 seconds. Impressed by the boys' times, Dosa shows them how well he can do; his time is 5.6 seconds. Do to being out of practice, Dosa is a bit parched, so he asks Gogo to fetch him a beer. Shehab goes instead, but Kusami sneezes, causing her to chase him with a knife. Bad Day At Turtle Rock The chapter opens with at dusk, where Mucheon Dosa telling Gogo and Shehab that they will start their real training at the crack of dawn the next morning, but decides to start it at that moment. Dosa then draws a kanji on an ordinary rock, which he quickly chucks into the jungle below, where they are to go searching for it. He explains that this is to test the boys' stamina, and that the loser will not get dinner. He also sets a time limit, thirty minutes, or neither will get dinner. Wasting no time, Gogo jumps off the cliff they are on, landing safely by grabbing onto a tree branch. As Gogo searches the jungle, Shehab finds an ordinary stone and draws the same kanji Dosa drew on that rock. He takes it back to the hermit, who promptly throws it the liar's head. He demands Shehab find the real one; as he frantically searches for the stone, a wild cat attacks him. He quickly defeats it, but narrowly avoids a triceratops. He soon hears Gogo, who has found the stone. Tricking the naive boy into handing the stone over to him, Shehab takes off towards Dosa, intent on being the victor. The two have a brief scuffle, with Gogo coming out on top; however, Shehab tricks the dimwitted Gogo again by throwing a fake stone in the opposite direction, allowing him to bring the original stone to Dosa. At dinner, Gogo is forced to watch the other three dine, but they end up having food poisoning. That is where the chapter meets its end... Milk Run The chapter starts in the next morning, where Mucheon Dosa is waking everyone up. Gogo is sleeping in Kusami's bed, who is currently blonde. Frightened, the hermit attempts to wake Gogo up as carefully and quietly as possible. As Gogo awakens, he greets Dosa , causing Kusami to wake up as well. Angry that he was in her bed, Kusami shoots at the young boy. Refusing to back down, Gogo kicks the blonde in her face, knocking her out cold. Later on, Dosa , Gogo and Shehab are outside. Dosa teaches the boys about what martial arts is about, which he follows with a light jog. After making their way into a town-like area on the island, they stop at a humanoid cow's house, who Dosa had promised the day before to deliver milk to the inhabitants of the village. After climbing a large amount of stairs, they arrive at the house of a monk who tells them of the Best Martial Arts Tournament on Earth. After a brief discussion about the tournament, the boys deliver the rest of the milk; upon finishing, Dosa declares that their morning training is over. It Only Gets Harder The chapter opens with Gogo and Shehab working in a field. Dosa tells them they cannot use the hoes they are currently using, but they must use their hands. After a short while, the two are finished, and they go off to eat breakfast. Once they finish their breakfast, Dosa sits them down and tells them they must train their minds, as well as their bodies, to become master martial artists. He asks Gogo to start reading, who, surprisingly, know how to read perfectly. At 12:30 PM, they decide to take an hour nap. After finishing their nap, they begin construction work, which they finish in minimal time. Once that is complete, the boys are to swim for their training. Fed up with training, Gogo asks Dosa to teach them how to fight. He tells them he cannot unless they can move a large boulder beside him. When Shehab doubts that such a feat is possible, the hermit quickly demonstrates that it is. After telling the boys that they can do this too if they train everyday, Gogo easily moves it (even farther than Dosa ). To cover up this embarrassment, Dosa lies and says that's the wrong rock, and a much bigger rock, one that Gogo cannot move, is the real one. As they ask for him to move it, he tells them to go back to their training, implying that he cannot move it himself. When they return to the lake, Dosa instructs the boys to swim to the other side of the lake and back ten times. However, there is a shark in the lake, but the two manage to pass the test. For their next segment of training, the two are tied to a tree, which has a beehive on it. After Dosa hits the hive, dozens of bees swarm the boys. Once back at Kame House, Dosa tells the boys, who have welts all over their bodies, that their training for the day is over. Shehab asks if they are gonna train like this everyday, which Roshi replies to with a yes. As the chapter ends, the hermit gives the boys twenty pound Turtle Shells to wear, which causes Shehab to fall over. Let the Contest Begin The chapter opens with the boys delivering milk throughout the island; this time, however, they have the Turtle Shells on their backs, making the training more challenging. As the months rolled on, their training has gotten much easier, with them being able to finish tasks in record time. With one month before the Best Martial Arts Tournament on Earth, the boys show Mucheon Dosa that they can move the giant rock now, much to the shock of the Mucheon Dosa. Dosa then explains that the boys are not entering the tournament to win, but to demonstrate the training they have acquired the last seven months. After that, he gives them forty pound shells, doubling the weight they must carry. As the final month passes, the boys, along with Dosa, are about to embark to South Capitol. After taking off the turtle shells, the hermit asks the two youngsters to jump as high as they can, which is at least two stories high. Now more excited than ever before, Gogo and Shehab get into suits to Dosa 's own and board an airplane for the city. After taking a taxi to the tournament grounds, the three martial artists finally reach their destination: the Best Martial Arts Tournament on Earth. Hard Work Pays The chapter begins with Mucheon Dosa guiding Gogo and Shehab to the preliminaries. Since only fighters are allowed in, Dosa bids ado and gives the boys each a pair of fighting outfits, each with his insignia on the left chest. Once in the room that the preliminaries are being held in, Shehab begins to have doubts about the tournament. The Host of the preliminaries states that 137 people have entered the tournament, meaning that it will be a trying day for all participants. After he announces the rules of the round, each fighter must draw a number out of a box, which will place them in one of four divisions. As everyone has drawn their number, the other host yells out Gogo and Fighter 69's numbers. The match begins, with Gogo going through the man's legs. Looking around for the little fighter, the man falls out of the ring, making Gogo the winner. Gogo jumps out of the ring and tells Shehab not to go all out unless he is up against a powerful opponent. As he tells Shehab this, the Oorin Temple Upperclassmen come over and pick on him. One of them reveals that he will be fighting Shehab, much to the chagrin of the little boy. The next match is between Shehab and the bully monk from earlier. When the man comes into attack, Shehab jumps over him and kicks him in the stomach, sending the bully through the wall, making Shehab the victor. Strongest Under the Heavens The chapter opens with our two heroes continuing on through the elimination round. In Shehab's second match, Gogo distracts him, allowing his opponent, Great Lee to land a hit on him. After getting up from the attack, Krillin scares his opponent into forfeiting, making him the winner. As the final rounds begin, Shehab cheers Gogo on while Jamčis stands behind the boy, smiling as he watches Gogo effortlessly defeat Lang Lang Dosa. As Shehab begins his match with Fighter 97, Jamčis reveals to Gogo that he made it passed the preliminaries. Shehab easily defeats Fighter 97, gaining a spot in the Best Martial Arts Tournament on Dragon World. Jamčis then tells Gogo that Balam, Gerot and Pauluu are at the tournament too. Meanwhile, Mucheon Dosa meets Balam, Gerot and Pauluu, each with interesting expressions on their faces... The Battle is Set The chapter opens with Gogo and Shehab running through the labyrinth of people towards Mucheon Dosa, Balam , Gerot and Pauluu. They all have a happy reunion, and Gogo tells Dosa that they made it into the tournament. As the host calls for the eight participants to gather, Dosa runs off, causing Getot to ponder where he went. In an undisclosed location, the eight fighters all gather, awaiting further instructions. The host arrives and splits them up into groups of two; these pairs will make up the first round of battles. A man named Namu is pitted against a woman named Ran-Fan (Battle #3), Shehab is put up against a disgusting fighter named Bacterian (Battle #1), Gogo is to fight a monster named Guillian (Battle #4) and Jamčis against a mysterious name named Kaplumbağa Efendi (who is really Dosa in disguise; Battle #2). The chapter ends with the host about to call the first battle: Shehab v. Bacterian. Match #1 The chapter begins with the host telling the audience that the winner will receive 500,000 zenie. He then announces the first match of the tournament: Shehab vs. Bacterian. As the match begins, Bacterian makes the first attacks, which Shehab easily evades. Bacterian uses disgusting tactics to defeatShehab , such as burping and touching him after touching his privates. While Shehab falls down in disgust, the host begins the countdown; to force him to stay down, Bacterian farts on his opponent's face. As the count nears ten, Gogo forces Shehab to realize that he has no nose, so he cannot smell his gross opponent. With renewed confidence, Shehab attacks his opponent, then farts in his face, defeating him.